


Can't Escape the Truth

by kissesfromkrug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arguing, Coming Out, M/M, Mild Language, Pittsburgh Penguins, Rare Pairings, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: He'd rather be anywhere except an elevator with Beau Bennett.Anywhere.





	Can't Escape the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any mistakes. :)  
> Also, this is not the greatest thing I've ever written, but I ship it.

Olli doesn't even want to _think_ about the expression on Sullivan's face when he escapes the elevator. Well, him and Beau, that is. Out of all the people...

"Come  _on_ , you gotta help me!" Beau insists, banging on the metal doors.

"If you open the doors, you're either gonna fall to your death or be staring at a cement wall," Olli sighs, uncrossing his arms and fishing his phone out of his pocket. "I'll try to call again."

"It'll work, I can do it!" Olli ignores him and holds his phone to the ceiling of the elevator, silently begging for service.

"What floor are we on?" He asks. It's a pointless question, really, but it would soothe his worries a bit to know where exactly he is.

"I dunno," Beau answers, distracted by all the buttons, trying to light them up. Isn't he helpful?

"We were going from eight to one and now we're somewhere in the middle." There's a loud beep as he jabs the "door open" button, and he jerks his hand back. "Pretty sure I said that you can't open the doors between floors..."

"Pretty sure you didn't," Beau shoots back, glaring at the wall of the elevator. Olli leans back against the wall and chews on his lower lip, trying to think of a solution while deflecting Beau's sass.

"Is there an emergency call button?"

"I tried that, it didn't do anything."

"Then why did the 'door open' button beep?" Olli wonders aloud.

"Dude, I don't know! You think I know what I'm doing?"

"Don't yell at me, I wasn't the one that got us into this mess."

"How is it  _my_ fault?" Beau demands, and alright, Olli is done being Mr. Nice and Patient Guy.

"First of all, I opted to take the stairs, which would've been about 13 times faster than helplessly dangling in a metal box who- _knows_ how many feet above the ground."

"Not 13," Beau says, wincing. "How about 14?"

"Doesn't matter how many times faster, I'm _positive_  we'd be down there by now."

"You didn't have to come on the elevator with me."

"And deal with four hours of complaining on the inescapable plane about how I don't like you? I don't think so," Olli says frustratedly. "Anyway—"

"Speaking of inescapable, any ideas on how to get out of this thing?" Beau asks, as if Olli had been doing nothing the whole time.

" _No_ , Beau, I don't, unless you have a blowtorch with you." Beau huffs and bangs on the doors again, shouting,

"Is anyone there? Someone help us, we're stuck!" Olli rolls his eyes.

"Try setting a fire, that'll have just about the same effect." Beau ignores him in favor of shouting. Oh well. Olli will just wait until he gets tired.

As it turns out, it takes 28 minutes of continuous yelling for his throat to start to get scratchy and painful. "Got anything to pass the time?"

"All my stuff is in my suitcase on the bus," Olli answers, scooting down the wall until he's seated in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest. "Just gotta be patient."

"I _am_ patient," Beau snorts. "What are you  _talking_ about?"

"Nice try, but I know you better than you think." The Californian doesn't respond, copying Olli's position directly across from him. Those may not have been the best words.

"You know...it's your fault we had to go back up," Beau says bitterly after a while of sitting. "If you hadn't forgotten your—"

"You mean  _your_ room key? I already handed mine in." Olli meets his angry glare steadily.

"Don't blame this all on me, I didn't—"

"Oh my  _god_ , Beau, you just accused me of this being  _my_ fault, don't tell me what to do," Olli groans, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Just sit and wait. _Someone_ had to have noticed that the elevator isn't working."

"We'll probably be here for _ever_ before someone notices we're gone, they'll send out a search party but they won't check the elevators cause we usually take the stairs and—"

"Well, that's on you that you decided to be lazy." Olli can play the blame game too. "Being quiet would also help."

Beau huffs and stretches his legs out, crossing his arms over his chest. Olli swallows and struggles to keep his eyes on Beau's face, forcing down the longing simmering in his gut. "What?"

"Nothing." Olli closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"What's on my face?"

"I don't know, don't care." Beau smirks.

"At least one of those is a lie, and we both know it," he answers smugly.

"Fine. You've got a stupid red mark across your forehead." Olli hopes that the crease from the blanket is still there so he can get off the hook. Hopes, hopes, hopes—

"So both of those are a lie."

"Shut up, I don't care about your face. I care about getting to the bus so we don't get lashed or benched or miss our plane or all three." Olli opens his eyes to see Beau studying him curiously. "What, you actually using your brain to try to get us out?"

"Do you like me?" Olli's cheeks immediately flush, but he covers his face to feign a yawn.

"I mean, you can really be annoying, but you're not the worst in the world," he answers. Olli knows almost for _sure_ that wasn't what he meant but silently prays that Beau doesn't probe any further.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Shit, Olli did  _not_ mean for that to come out flirtatious.

"I think you do," Beau replies, crossing his ankles and putting on a tiny smirk of victory. Olli runs his tongue along the soft curve of his lips, not noticing Beau watching the movement intently.

"No, sorry, I'm kinda confused."

"That's interesting." Olli swallows nervously and pulls out his phone, forgetting that they have no service in the elevator. "But I'm not convinced," Beau continues. "Convince me."

"Of—of what?" Olli stammers, cursing his anxiety.

"I wanna know whether you like me or not."

"I just told you. You're an okay dude." Beau bites his lower lip and thinks for a second, rewording his question.

"Do you think I'm hot?" And okay, Olli was expecting this question, but he didn't think Beau would actually ask it. Now that he considers it...why  _wouldn't_  Beau ask? It's _Beau._ "Really? I wouldn't have expected you to be the type." Apparently Olli took too long to answer. Speaking of lack of patience...

"I didn't say—"

"Your silence was enough," Beau interrupts in a rare, quick bout of wisdom. Olli gulps again, heart thumping in his ears. He would try to refute Beau's claim, but it's too late. Beau already knows.

"Shut up, Sunshine." Olli's sure his face is redder than a tomato, and Beau is smirking widely like the motherfucker he knows he is. Yeah, there's no way Olli can convince him to let it go.

"You like Americans, huh?"

"Shut  _up_."

"I know I'm hot, so thanks for the boost for my ego."

"Your ego didn't need a boost, dumb-ass," Olli mutters, humiliated. He wishes that he could just disappear through the floor—no, that wouldn't work. He'd rather be anywhere except an elevator with Beau Bennett. _Anywhere._  "Shut up."

"I think we should—" Beau starts brightly, but Olli's had more than enough.

"Oh my god, shut the fuck  _up_." Beau has a look of smugness that can only he can make look that attractive.  _Shit, shut up,_ Olli thinks, eyes widening at his uncontrollable thoughts.  _Fuck._

"Make me."

" _Good God, please get me out of here_ ," Olli begs in Finnish, tilting his head towards the ceiling. " _I'd rather be anywhere but here, I swear._ "

"That's so cute!" Beau laughs to himself. "The Baby Pen's got a crush on me!"

"Oh, fuck you."

"Tempting offer, but I'm kind of in a compromising situation right now. Rain check till, ah...tomorrow?" Olli wants to die. "Hey, you're cute too, you know," Beau adds, and Olli jerks his head up.

"Shut the fuck up," he shoots back, face flaming as he begs for someone, something, _anything_ to get the elevator going again.

"Hey, at least I'm upfront about it."

"I'm not—"

"Hey, it's cool, I get it. You think dudes are hot, I get it," Beau interrupts. "I totally get it." He goes quiet for the first time in a while, and Olli feels something curious rise up in him. Confidence.

"You miss Bortz?" Beau stares at him intently.

"We were that obvious?" Okay, now this conversation is getting  _really_ weird. Olli studies his teammate for a moment. "Okay, yeah, we kinda were, whatever. But you! You're surprising."

"Why?"  _Why am I still talking?_ Olli thinks regretfully.  _That's the_ real _question_.

"Just seem like the adorable sweetheart that all the girls flock to," Beau says bluntly, and Olli is stunned. He'd rather be anywhere than here, sure, but now he's curious. Apparently Beau thinks he's cute— _adorable_ , even.

"Thanks?"  _God, shut_ up _, me._

"It's called having no shame," Beau tells him. "I know I'm hot, and I admit that you are too."

"Can you just—stop talking, please?" Olli says quickly, leaning his head between his knees and controlling his breathing. There's a few minutes of silence, then:

"Sorry." Olli then hears a beep, then a crackly voice say,

"What's your emergency?"

"We've been stuck in this elevator for, like, 45 minutes and the last time I pressed the button it didn't work, so...I dunno what you want us to do, but..."

"Oh! Just sit tight, sir, we'll be right there. Which elevator are you in?"

"Um...two."

"Do you know what floor you're near?"

"No idea."

"We'll find you; we're on our way to fix it now. It'll only be a few more minutes."

"Thank you so much." Olli looks hesitatingly up at Beau. He smiles warmly back, blue eyes twinkling, and Olli's heart skips a beat. "We're gonna be okay."

"No shit." Beau's resulting laugh was worth all the embarrassment. 

Well, maybe not  _all_ of it.


End file.
